What Next !
by HexWitch2021
Summary: This is a HP fanfiction... This story takes place after the battle of Hogwarts... It is the journey of Harry and his friends throughout the 19 yrs before the Epilogue in the book... Enjoy Reading and feel free to offer suggestions and comments!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a HUGE Harry Potter fan and have always wanted to know what happens in between the last chapter in Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. And that's why I'm writing this FanFic... Bcuz I know that there are also other people out there who are equally curious about this... Hope you guys like it ...**

 **HexWitch2021 xxxxx**

 **P.S - This is my first time writing a story... Pls be supportive and comment any ideas or suggestions u have...Also , if u really like this story , do share with any other PotterHeads u know!**


	2. Chapter 2

What Next ?!

As Harry woke up in the morning , everything came back to him… Last night , it must've been a dream…. That couldn't be true… Remus , Tonks , Fred …..IT is ABSOLUTELY not TRUE ! … and Voldemort , is he actually….dead? God , this can so not be true! This were exactly the thoughts of Harry James Potter during the early hours of May 3 1998…. He seemed to be in his dormitory… He picked up his glasses and cautiously put it on….. He saw Ron on the bed opposite his , awake and staring at him. " Ron , was it true?Did…uh…yesterday happen ?" "Yup ,it totally did…. Dude , you killed Voldemort, man …..finished him off!" There was immense happiness and pride in his best friends voice. "C'mon , lets go see if Dad , Mom ,Hermione are awake…. Last thing I remember was you falling asleep in the hallway and me dragging you all the way up to dorm and falling asleep myself!" "Listen Ron , I'm sorry about Fred…I really am…. I really don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me… He died b'cuz of me…! ME ! I'm SOOOO sorry"… "Dude , It's Totally not your fault ! We all know that….. I would never blame you for Fred's death…. Now let's go down and see if Hermione is awake….. The Gryffindor common room was still grimy after all the celebrations yesterday….. Harry saw the fireplace , where he and Sirius , his Godfather often conversed…. But that was before…..before he … Bellatrix killed him…. Ugghhh…. Thank God Ron's mom finished her off… I must remember to congratulate her on her amazing spell…. " Oh Ron , will we be going to the Burrow during the vacations?" "Um , yeah Harry , you are obviously always welcome to the Burrow…." I hope , whispered Ron to himself….


	3. 2nd CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2

When Harry entered the girls dorm where Hermione and Ginny were staying , he felt the atmosphere tense. Ginny was on her bed , crying , and Hermione was trying to , in vain , console goes and gently touches her shoulder. Ginny stares at him , red – eyed. And Harry saw something in those beautiful brown eyes , something he had never seen before. Anger. "Listen Ginny , I'm so sorry about Fred…," begins Harry before Ginny cut him off , "No , don't talk to me! Ron , take him away. I never want to see him again , " and then she bursts into a fresh wave of tears. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" yelled Hermione , standing up for her best friend , but Ginny was not going to listen to anyone. "Please , GO," she says in a more subdued tone. "Fine , lets go guys, we aren't wanted here" says Hermione before storming off. Harry turns back to take a last look at Ginny but she glares at him angrily. Harry sighs and walks away. Outside , the Fat Lady is all happy and cheerful and congragulates Harry heartily. "Well done , m'boy. I knew you would do it!" Harry gives her a forced smile,"Thanks." " Ron , whats wrong with Ginny? Why is she so angry with me?" asks Harry. "Well , I don't really know , I've tried explaining to all of them about how it is not your fault that the war happened but …" "All of them? Who all of them?" asks Harry. "Umm, pretty much the entire family thinks it's your fault the war happened and…. um…. Kinda blame you for , uh , what happened to Fred," said Ron miserably. "Its utter nonsense , Harry," says Hermione. " We believe you. We know that you wouldn't deliberately put anyone in danger , much less kill them! Especially the Weasley's." "No , this can't be happening. No , No , No. Ron , you've got to try and explain to them! You guys are pretty much all I've got. I don't think I'll be able to bear it if the Weasleys blame me for Fred. You guys are my only family , who else have I got?" asks Harry . " You have the two of us , Harry , always….. , right Ron?" "Yup , ALWAYS, Harry , ALWAYS… We'll help you do this , buddy, " says Ron. "Thanks Guys, says Harry, giving them each a hug.

 **A/N – A BIG THANKS to all those who read this story of mine…. Hope u guys are liking it…. Sorry for the really late update…..Enjoy Reading!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **HexWitch2021 xxxxx**


End file.
